LoveGame
by Hyperactive Lioness
Summary: Chris' MOM has come up with a new challenge for the six remaining campers... Playing with their HEARTS! Based on the song 'LoveGame' by Lady Gaga. Pairings are very interesting.
1. Chapter 1: Breakfast Time

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Total Drama Island... But I wish I owned Trent!

* * *

LoveGame

_Let's play a love game play a love game_

_Do you want love or do you want fame_

_Are you in the game… Playin' the love game_

XoXoXo

"Good morning campers!" the annoyingly happy voice of Chris rang out over the cabins. "Wakey wakey!" Owen sleepily stumbled out of one of the cabins.

"Breakfast time already…" he yawned. "Yay!"

"Is food _all _you think about?" Heather asked meanly as she walked out the door of the other cabin, Gwen and LeShawna behind her.

"Pretty much," Owen replied happily, all sleepiness gone at the prospect of a meal. "Probably because it's so yummy." Heather rolled her eyes as Gwen and LeShawna shook their heads.

Confession Cam

"Owen seriously gets on my nerves," Heather said to the camera. "He's so happy all the time. The same with that Geoff. Nobody can _always _be that happy.

_________________

"Woo-hoo!" Geoff ran out of his cabin, whooping. "Another bee-autiful day on sunshiney TDIsland!"

"Shut up." Duncan came up behind Geoff. "And stop lying and open your eyes. It's freaking pouring out here."

"So you're saying rain can't be beautiful?"

"Whatever."

XoXoXo

In the dining hall, Chef was spooning what looked like congealed puke onto the camper's plates.

"Uh…" Gwen said nervously. "Chef… What _is _this?"

Grand Master Chef cackled evilly. "The delivery plane didn't come this week… So I just took the leftovers and cooked them all together."

Geoff gagged as Heather made a face.

"I'm not eating this," she said snottily.

"I'll take yours!" Owen said eagerly as he spooned her slop onto his plate. "Yum-my!"

"Enough, Owen," Chris walked through the door. "Your challenge today is very… interesting. My mom made it up."

Everyone looked blankly at the host.

"What?" he said indignantly. "It will be done in teams of two. Gwen and Geoff, LeShawna and Owen, and Duncan and Heather."

Confession Cam

"WHY did I have to be partnered with GEOFF?" Gwen wailed into the camera. "He takes NOTHING seriously! He is SUCH a party boy. I'm not sure what this challenge is… But I'm pretty sure I might die."

The next chappies will DEFINITELY be longer.

-HL


	2. Chapter 2: The Challenge

DISCLAIMER: I don't own TDI

Nixfound wrote a story called "Love Games" and she had the title first, so all title credit goes to her. And check out her story too!

Chapter 2: The Challenge

* * *

"Why do I have to be paired with _him_?" Heather stared, disgusted, at Duncan. "He's…he's…"

"In your _alliance_," Duncan said slowly, reminding her.  
"Oh, ok then." Heather sniffed.

"Hey LeShawna," Owen said shyly. "I guess I'm the other member of your team."

Confession Cam

"LeShawna kind of freaks me out," Owen said, looking nervously from side to side. "She seems so unfeeling, always acting so tough. She's like Duncan, or Gwen, or Heather for that matter. Why does everyone here have to be so high-strung? Well, everybody except Geoff. He's a regular party animal!"

_____________

"Here's your challenge," Chris said suddenly and everyone looked in his direction. "You will go to a plance that you pick out randomly of this hat." He held up an old beanie. "With your partner. You will stay tghere until the challenge is over. Chef'll bring you meals." Chef grinned his trademark evil grin. "So, Gwen, choose your destination."

Gwen dug her hand into the green beanie. "Boat?"

"What's that supposed to mean, man?" Geoff asked.

"Remember that nice boat you guys won a weekend on a couple weeks ago?" Chris asked and the guys grinned. "Well that's where you lucky couple will be staying." Geoff whooped, and Gwen managed a shakey smile.

Confession Cam

"He called me and Geoff a _couple._" Gwen said bluntly. "We are _not _even _close_ to being a couple. Hasn't Chris been here this whole time? He _saw _me and Trent. WE'RE were the couple! I hate now that Trent's gone, everybody's acting like he's dead!"

_____________

Heather stepped up next to Chris and put her hand in the hat. "Cabin?"

"Ooh, lucky you," Chris said with a smirk. "You get to stay _right here_," in one of the scenic TDI cabins!"

"WHAT?!" Heather screeched. "Party boy and creepy goth girl get to live it up on a cruise ship while me and juvie reject get to stay HERE?!"

"That's right," Chris said annoyingly.

"UGH!" heather screamed, and then composed herself. "I mean… the cabins here are so _homey _anyway… I'd hate to leave!" She grinned at the camera.

Confession Cam

"Heather…" Duncan said, thinking. "Knows what she wants. And she's willing to do anything to get it. And _that's _why she's in my alliance. But she'd better watch out when it's down to two…"

____________

"Owen," Chris said. "C'mere, big guy." Owen stuck his hand into the hat.  
"I got… Suite? Sweet!"

"Yep," Chris said, grinning. "You two will be helicoptered to the nearest five-star hotel, where we've rented… The Honeymoon Suite!"

"Now _that _is awkward," LeShawna winced, glancing at Owen.

* * *

Read and Review!

-HL


	3. Chapter 3: The Cruise Ship

DISCLAIMER: I no-no own the total to the drama to the island... that was weird.

HERE WE GO!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Cruise Ship

"Oh wow," Gwen's jaw dropped. Even though she wasn't exactly thrilled at the prospect of spending an X amount of time with Mr. Party, the outlook was way on the sunnier side when she was spending it on the boat.

"Dude, this place is just like I remember!" Geoff yelled, pumping one fist in the air. "This is gonna be one big party!"

"Except for the fact that you have to spend it with me," Gwen stated, arms crossed.

"No… no…" Geoff said awkwardly.

Confession Cam

"Gwen…" Geoff sighed. "She needs to lighten up. Ever since Trent got the boot she's been a real rain cloud. I think she's cool and all, but she needs to be taught how to let loose… by a real master." He grinned.

____________

"Just admit it Geoff," Gwen said. "If we were back home, Party Boy Geoff would never invite Goth Girl Gwen to one of his trademark wild bashes." Geoff sat down on one of the boat's lounge chairs.

"You're probably right," his tone was suddenly serious. "If I met any of you guys when I was back home… I would be pretty quick to label you as weird goth chick, mean girl, bad boy… You know… I don't think any of you would be my first choice of friends." Geoff winced, expecting a verbal lashing-out or the cold shoulder for being so blunt, but he was surprised when Gwen sat on the lounge chair next to him and draped an arm over his shoulder.

"Thanks for being so brutally honest," she grinned at him. "I like seeing this side of you, not always so happy."  
Confession Cam

"Did I just say I actually _liked _something about Geoff?" Gwen questioned, shocked.

_____________

Geoff smiled back at her. "I think you'll be seeing a lot of sides of me in this time we're spending together…"

Confession Cam

Geoff hit himself on the forehead. "What am I, _flirting _with her?! Dude, I can't flirt with her! If Bridget or Trent were here right now, I'd be SO dead!"

_____________

Gwen quickly stood up, the mood going from friendly to awkward in the space of a couple seconds. "I'm gonna go get an… um… turkey burger," she racked her brain for something to do.

"I'm gonna go check out the pool," Geoff said. "Come by later?"

"'Kay," she surprised herself by agreeing.

XoXoXo

Did you likey? Or no likey? Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4: Back On TDIsland

DISCLAIMER: See Chapter One!!!

Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 4: Back on TDIsland

I cannot _believe _this." Heather was pacing around her and Duncan's cabin. "I _cannot _BELIEVE this!"

"What," Duncan was lounging on top one of the bunks. "You can't survive a while in a cabin with yours truly?"

"It's not that!" Heather yelled.

"Oh… so you don't _mind_ being in a cabin… with me… all alone?"

"You're sick," she threw a shoe in his general direction. "No, it's the fact that all those other losers get to bum around in places like _The Honeymoon Suite _and _The Cruise Ship _while we have to stay here, at _Scenic Camp Wawanakwa, _complete with bears, smelly bathrooms and Chef's crappy out-of-the-grave food!" Heather's eyes widened when he actually laughed.

Confession Cam

"I just laughed… at something _Heather _said," Duncan put his head in his hands. "I think I need to see a doctor."

____________

"Din-din for the lovely cabin couple!" Chris' annoying tones rang out over the island as Chef set two plates of unidentifiable grey slop in front of Duncan and Heather. "Eat up!"

Confession Cam

"It really ticks me off that Chris is calling us _couples," _Duncan leaned in tworads the camera. "I already have a girl, thank you very much. And even if I didn't, no _way _would I ever choose Heather. She may be hot…" He shook his head. "No. Never in a million lifetimes." He mouthed something that looked suspiciously like 'Love ya, Courtney' to the camera.

____________

"Don't you have to give food to like… _other _people?" Heather said loudly, looking pointedly at Chef and Chris, who were standing in the background while she and Duncan poked at the 'food' on their plates.

"Sorry," Chef didn't look one bit sorry. "They're out of my reach now."

"I thought you said that Chef would bring us _all _food," Duncan said indignantly. "If one or _two _of us suffers, shouldn't we all?"

"I hadn't really planned on two groups picking the only _good _locations I had in that beanie…" Chris said sheepishly. "I _really, really _wanted someone to get the pirhana pit or the bear's cave."

"So…" Heather thought out loud. "We're suck wity _you two _for an undetermined amount of time?"

"Actually we're leaving," Chris said. "Not the island, just this cabin. So you're actually just stuck with _him." _He gestured at a smirking Duncan. "Have a good time!"

XoXoXo

Hope you liked, sorry if it was a bit short. Next up is Owen and our homegirl LeShawna in the _Honeymoon Suite. _It just screams "AWKWARD!"

-HL


	5. Chapter 5: The Honeymoon Suite

**DISCLAIMER: See Chapter One**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Honeymoon Suite**

"Wow," LeShawna stepped into the suite. "This is amazing!"

"And it's so _huge_!" Owen stepped in after her. "I'm starting to really like this challenge!"

"But with Chris you never know."

"True," Owen shrugged. "But didn't he say that his _mom _made up this challenge?"

"Just like I said, with that crazy host-man you can never be sure." LeShawna walked over to the refrigerator and pulled it open. "Owen! Get over here!" He stopped in the middle of channel-surfing and jogged over to her.

"What? What is it?!"

"Look at _that_!" she gestured at the contents of the refrigerator.

Confession Cam

"It was the most amazing thing I have ever seen." Owen said bluntly. "Any refrigerated food you can _imagine _was packed in there! And then LeShawna found a pamphlet on the counter that explained the hotel we were staying in, and it gave us a number to call if the food ever ran out! I LOVE THIS PLACE!"

____________

LeShawna was walking around the kitchen, opening and closing cabinet doors, and Owen had returned to channel-surfing.

"This bad boy has over nine-hundred channels!" he yelled over to her.

"All these cabinets are filled with chips and candy and a _lot _of stuff!" LeShawna shouted back, and he suddenly stood up.

"We need to further explore this unknown territory," he said in a very bad British accent.

"Right behind you, big guy," she said, grinning.

XoXoXo

They were both standing in a large bedroom, looking not at the huge queen-size bed, but at each other.

"We've looked everywhere," Owen said. "This is the only bed."

"I'll sleep on the couch," LeShawna said, sighing.

"No," Owen said firmly. "You should have the bed. _I'll _sleep on the couch." LeShawna smiled at him.

"Let's solve this maturely," she said. "I'll sleep on the bed tonight, and you can have it tomorrow."

Confession Cam

"It was really sweet of Owen to offer me the bed," LeShawna said, smiling.

XoXoXo

"That was a really smart plan LeShawna thought up," Owen said to the camera. "She's really smart, and she hasn't been mean at all. I guess she's only catty around Heather? I don't know... I'll never understand _girls._"

____________

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! Next up is my favorite chappie so far... Gwen and Geoff back on the cruise ship!

-HL


	6. Chapter 6: A Lesson In Partying

**DISCLAIMER: See Chapter One!**

**ENJOY YOU AWESOME READERS!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: A Lesson In Partying**

Gwen sauntered onto the top deck on the boat, where Geoff was about to dive off the diving board into a pool full of sparkling blue water.

"Hey," she said loudly. He flinched, startled, and spun around.

"Gwen?" he said disbelievingly before he lost his balance and fell into the pool with a huge SPLASH. He came up sputtering. Gwen laughed as she undressed, revealing a black tankini under her regular clothes. She dove in and surfaced next to Geoff.

"Who said I can't have any fun?" she said, splashing him.

"Oh so now you wanna play rough?" he said, dunking her. It escalated into a furious water battle, fueled by two water guns Gwen found under some chairs.

"Okay...okay..." Geoff said breathlessly as he hauled himself out of the pool. "Truce!"

"Maybe we should change your nickname from 'Party Boy' to 'Scaredy Cat'," Gwen taunted, grinning.

Confession Cam

"Okay, I know it's not in my character to just let loose like that," Gwen had a huge smile on her face. "But that water battle was the most fun I've had since I started this crazy competition!"

____________

"I know how to settle the score," Geoff snuck a sideways look at Gwen.

"How?" she wrapped herself in one of the ship's fluffy white towels.

"BELLYFLOP CONTEST!" he yelled and ran for the diving board.

"Ha, _bellyflops,_" Gwen snorted. "Let's be _mature _about this, Geoff." He looked at her, a hurt look filling his eyes until she yelled, "CANNONBALL-OFF!" He then grinned widely and climbed up the ladder.

Confession Cam

"I _never_ would've guessed Gwen would be so much fun to hang out with," Geoff said to the camera. "When I first saw her, I have to admit, she scared me almost as much as Duncan did. I never really got to know her _personally_, but from what Trent told me, she's an amazing person. She seemed more _open _when she was around him, more vulnerable. But when he left, she closed up again. This is the first time I've ever really seen her let loose."

___________

XoXoXo

"You know I won that contest," Geoff said as a waiter brought in their dinner. Gwen was silent.

"C'mon, what's the matter," he asked, buttering a roll and handing it to her. "Tell me!"

"It just doesn't seem right," she said suddenly. "This. This whole challenge. Everything."

"I know what you mean," Geoff said, mulling it over. "Like you and me spending so much time together when we both already have a boyfriend or girlfriend?"

"Exactly!" Gwen said loudly. "I think I'm in love with Trent, and if he's watching this, I don't want him to think differently!"

"That's the same way I feel about Bridgette," Geoff smiled at Gwen. "I really think that she and I were meant for each other. But that doesn't mean you and I can't finish out this challenge... as friends?" Gwen smiled as he offered her his hand.

"As friends," she said, taking the offered hand and shaking it. "Just friends."

XoXoXo

"This isn't gonna work!" Chris whispered to his cameraman from their hidden place behind the salad bar. They were spying on Gwen and Geoff, and Chris was none too happy. "This challenge is called _Love Game_! We're playing with their hearts, dude, not watching them make friendship pacts!"

* * *

Hope you liked! Next up--- Back on Total Drama Island where Duncan and Heather aren't getting along too well!

-HL


	7. Chapter 7: Fighting

**Thanks to all my reviewers! Sorry that the chapters are so short, by the way, but that's just the way it is.**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Fighting Like An Old Married Couple**

Duncan was laying on his back, on the floor of his and Heather's cabin, listening to Heather read aloud from one of her many fashion magazines as she painted her nails.

"Do you know this color of magenta goes perfectly with a new dress I have back at home?" she asked, not really thinking about who she was talking to, while she studied her nails.

"No," he said in a fake girly voice. "It also matches my new pair of Plaid Purple Pumps." he spat out the 'p's'. "I am getting so _sick _of your 'girl talk'!" the fake voice was gone. "It's not like _I _talk about motorcycles and prison all day long."

"Well _I'm _getting sick of _you _lounging around all day long!" she said, sitting up and throwing her magazine at him. He picked it up and flipped it open.

"Ooh," the fake voice was back. "Fabulous Fresh Fall Fashions!" This time he spat out the 'f's'. Heather groaned and fell back on the bed.

"Stop being immature!" she said, annoyed.

"Stop being a brat!" he counteracted. "Ooh, how you like me now, girlfrieeennnd?" he snapped his fingers in a 'Z Formation'.

"Please never do that again." she said in a monotone as Duncan climbed to the top of one of the bunks.

"I am _so _bored," he matched her monotone. "I like challenges where you actually have to _do _something."

"You could definitely win the challenge for 'best fake girly voice'," Heather said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Confession Cam

"Duncan is the most _annoying, immature _little _punk _I have ever met!" Heather growled.

XoXoXo

"It's fun making Heather mad," Duncan said, grinning.

____________

XoXoXo

Heather was pacing, blowing on her nails, and Duncan was leaning halfway out the window, breathing in the fresh air.

"That nail polish freaking STINKS!" he yelled.

"Then go away!" Heather retorted. "It would be _really great _for both of us."

"Well I _would_, but I _can't_."

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you listen as Chris was explaining the challenge to us individually?" Duncan asked. "Or are the nail polish fumes finally getting to your head?" Heather stuck her tongue out at him.

"I guess I... just wasn't listening," she said briskly. "Now _why _can't you leave?"

"Chris said we had to be around each other all the time," Duncan replied. "Well, except for when we have to go to the bathroom, of course."

"Thankfully," Heather muttered.

XoXoXo

"How's the happy couple?" Chris burst through the cabin door, alone. "Having fun?" Duncan, from a top bunk, just rolled his eyes and went back to listening to music. Heather looked up from her fashion magazine and sneered.

"Gosh," Chris said, grinning. "Reer."

"You should leave if you wish to live," Duncan said, completely serious, But Chris sat in the middle of the floor, as if he hadn't heard Duncan's comment.

"Listen up." Duncan reluctantly took off his headphones and Heather sat up. "You two are boring...so I'm here to ask a couple of... _questions._"

Confession Cam

"I don't trust Chris." Duncan said forcefully. "At all."

____________

"Okay," Duncan raised his eyebrow. "Shoot."

"Do you two have feelings for each other?"

"Is that all you got?" Duncan snorted. "Um, no! Unless hate counts as a feeling. Remember Chris? _Courtney_?"

"Oh yeah," Chris grinned. "Carmen."

"COURTNEY!" Duncan yelled and Chris winced.

"Ow, my ears," he said. "Heather? Any words about our resident criminal?"

"Words are too _good _for him," she sniffed.

"Ouch," Chris said, looking at Duncan. "Rebuttal?"

"Rebuttal's too _good _for her," he mimicked, laying down.

_These two are hopeless, _Chris thought.

* * *

Thanks again for reading! Please review!

-HL


	8. Chapter 8: Livin' It Up

**Welcome to the latest edition of LoveGame! I'd just like to say that I own nothing in this chapter! I do own something in a later chapter though... But you'll just have to wait and see!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Livin' It Up**

"How great is this?" Owen grinned at LeShawna. The two were watching TV, Owen laying on the sofa and LeShawna reclining in a massage chair.

"A little _too _great," LeShawna said. "What kind of a challenge is this, anyway?"

"Exactly what I was thinking," Owen sat up. "Isn't Chris' style more hide and be hunted or something along those lines?"

"But you keep forgetting that Mrs. Maclean made up this particular challenge," LeShawna reminded him. "Maybe she has a soft spot for vicious teens on a reality show."

"I doubt it," Chris smirked, watching the two on camera from Total Drama Island. "I seriously doubt it."

XoXoXo

"So Owen..." LeShawna said. "What do you want to do?"

Confession Cam

"I really like this challenge and all," LeShawna looked into the camera. "But it has to be the least active of them all... I mean, all me and Owen did for two strieght hours was watch TV and eat a whole bunch of junk food!"  
____________

"I'm serious Owen," LeShawna got to her feet. "If we don't do something _right now_..." She didn't have to finish her sentance.

"Let's go find the game room or something," Owen jumped up.

XoXoXo

"This... is nice," Owen was standing in the doorway of an arcade that totally surpassed his wildest dreams where arcades were concerned.

"Oh my gosh," LeShawna yelled. "They have DDR!"

"I challenge you," Owen yelled, both of them stepping onto the machine.

"You are goin' _down_!" LeShawna said, grinning.

XoXoXo

Owen was panting, sweat running down his nose and the back of his neck. THey were in the midst of the third round, and LeShawna had insisted they play 'hard'. He couldn't back down without looking like a wimp, so here he was, getting his week's worth of exersize.

"I... can... still... win!" he said to himself for reassurance.

"Yeah right!" LeShawna laughed, remembering the long hours of mastering this game with her friends. "You're lookin' at a champion!" Owen didn't say anything, not because he didn't have a response, but because he had fallen flat on his back, and was now gasping for air. LeShawna did the last motion to end the song, and ran over to him.

"Owen! Are you okay?!"

"Please need CPR! PLEASE need CPR!" Chris yelled at his monitor.

Confession Cam

"It really freaked me out to see Owen on the ground like that," LeShawna said to the camera. "I didn't think he was gonna be alright."  
_____________

"No, LeShawna, I'm fine," Owen tried to sit up. "I just ran out of breath and passed out for about five seconds... I'm really okay!"

"Crap," Chris said from miles away.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, now it's review time!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

:HL:


	9. Chapter 9: Slow Dancing with A Party Boy

**Thanks to all who reviewed! I'm using an idea brought to my atention by 1000GreenSun. Thankies!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the songs, Total Drama Island, or anythying else you might recognize.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Slow Dancing With A Party Boy**

Gwen tossed and turned in her queen-size featherbed, and finally just sat up in frustration.

_I finally get a chance to sleep in a bed that's _not _of the bunk variety, and I can't fall asleep!_

She sighed and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Dropping to the ground, she opened the door and walked down the long hallway. She closed her eyes, yawning, and almost immediately bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry!" she jumped back in surprise, but then relaxed when she saw who it was. "Hey, Geoff."

"Couldn't sleep either?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Exactly. What were you doing up?"

"I was just exploring," he shrugged. Opening another door, his jaw dropped open. "Check this _out_, dude!" She glanced in, and saw a huge open dance floor, complete with flashing lights and a disco ball.

"Wow."

"Y'know, dancing can help combat insomnia," he said hopefully. Gwen grinned, about to run onto the dance floor, but then remembered she was standing there in nothing but a skimpy tank top and short shorts.

"Oh crap!" she yelled, running back to her room. Geoff looked confused, until he remembered he was standing there in nothing but his boxers.

"...dang it."

XoXoXo

Gwen pulled open her closet, expecting to see the usual black and blue apparel, but was unpleasantly surprised.

Hanging on all the hooks were various dresses. Ball gowns, to be exact.

_So not my style. I guess I'll just go back to bed. But Geoff'll be wondering why I ran off... How did these fricken' dresses get here anyway? _She sighed, grabbing a floor-length red number. Grimacing, she threw it on the floor.

Back on Total Drama Island, Chris grinned. His clothe-switching skills had paid off.

XoXoXo

Confession Cam

"All of the mystery dresses were either pink, frilly, or non-existent," Gwen said. "But then I found one that was _slightly _okay."

XoXoXo

"How did my closet get filled with tuxedos?" Geoff said to the camera, thoroughly confused. "And where's my cowboy hat? What is going _on_?!"  
____________

Gwen teetered into the ballroom, sightly unsteady on silver three-inch heels. Geoff came in through another door, looking uncomfortable in a black tuxedo with tails and a dark blue tie. His eyes widened at the sight of Gwen.

"Who are you, and what have you done with the Gwen _I _know?" he asked, awestruck at the vision of her in a knee-length sparkly dark blue dress.

"Oh shut up," she said, slightly blushing. Then she looked up, and was speechless for about thirty seconds.

"Come on, it can't be _that _bad."

"Geoff! You look completely different! In a good way, of course."

"Okay then beautiful, let's dance!"

Confession Cam

"Trent calls me beautiful," Gwen said bluntly.

XoXoXo

Geoff was repeatedly hitting himself on the head. "Just friends, just friends, just friends..." he muttered continuously.  
_____________

Gwen smiled shakily at him and walked onto the dance floor. The sparkly dark blue material of her dress swished around her knees as the beginning oh House Of Hero's 'The Invisible Hook' played. They danced around each other, always close but never touching, until the words 'we could change the world five times, if only we could open our eyes' he grabbed her hand and spun her around.

When the song ended, 'Radar' by Britney Spears immediatly started.

"Yes, I control the music," Chris smirked, holding up a remote.

'Numb' by Family Force 5 began, and Geoff grinned; here was a chance to show off his 'mad skills'.

"Hey you know, cardboard is uh, one of the coolest things made by paper," he rapped. "Dance on cardboard. Oh no, they broke out the cardboard, looks like I'm heading to the dance floor, to break it down for them once again, guess what... I can do a headspin..."

"Don't know what jam is on but I ain't goin' home 'till the break of dawn," Gwen broke in, smothering a laugh at the surprised look on Geoff's face. The disco ball lit up and so did the dance floor as Geoff began to breakdance. Gwen laughed out loud and began clapping to the music. Geoff's attempted headspin went out of control, and he plowed into her.

"Whoa..." she teetered on her heels and fell backwards.

"Gwen!" Geoff said loudly, hopping up. Neither of them noticed when the song ended, and 'A Little Bit Longer' by the Jonas Brothers played.

Geoff offered her his hand, she took it, and he pulled her up. Throwing caution to the wind, he put one hand on her waist and another on her shoulder. She did the same, and they began to slow dance.

From his little booth back on Total Drama Island, Chris grinned.

"Phase one, complete."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review if you have read!**

**:HL:**


	10. Chapter 10: Desperate Times

**Kudos to all who reviewed! This is the longest chapter yet, to make up for the wait for the next one. I'm really busy lately and I'm trying to get the first chapter of a Harry Potter fanfic done, so sorry for the wait for the next one!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... Except Dennis. Great.**

* * *

**Desperate Times Call For Desperate Hosts**

Chris was almost at the end of his rope. Sure, the 'Geoff and Gwen' part of the plan was going smoothly, he got polar opposites to slow dance for heaven's sake! But the 'friendly pair' of Duncan and Heather wasn't going as well... Actually, it was barely _going _at all.

Confession Cam

"If I have to spend ONE more SECOND with that FREAK, I don't know what I'm gonna do!" Heather yelled.

XoXoXo

"One can only take so much of Heather," Duncan said seriously. "And I'm slightly over my limit."  
____________

"What do we do, Chef?" Chris was pacing inside the Main Lodge. "They are both completely insane!"

"Mm-hm," Chef nodded, looking even angrier then usual.

"If we can make 'In-Love-With-Surfer-Girl' and 'Head-Over-Heels-For-Guitar-Player' slow dance with each other, then _why _can't we at _least _make these two talk to each other? They aren't even moderately civilized!"

"Maybe..." Chef mused. "Maybe it's the environment."

"Global warming?"

"No, stupid," Chef growled. "Chubby and Gangsta' got that honeymoon place, and Party and Grim have tuxes, dresses and a dance floor. But Delinquent and Grimmer only got each other and a crappy cabin."

"I think you're on to something, Chef," Chris said, the usual evil glint back in his eye.

XoXoXo

"You're just _leaving_?" Heather said disbelievingly. Chef and Chris were standing inside the yellow airplane and Heather and Duncan were standing outside of it.

"Yep. But we're always watching, so stay near each other. And _our _place is off-limits."

"What place?" Duncan yelled as the plane rose. "You guys are living somewhere else?"

But the plane had already lifted from the ground and was speeding away.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin?" Duncan shot a devious glance at Heather.

"You actually _think_?!"

"Ha ha, very funny."

XoXoXo

"Oh place where Chef and Chris live!" Heather sing-songed in a sarcastic voice. "We've been walking for hours and can't _fiiiinnnnnddd _you!"

"Shut it." Duncan growled from behind her. "It's gotta be around here somewhere."

"We're in the middle of the woods in scenic nowhere! How can you hide a--- wait! What's that?" Heather ran ahead and Duncan was not too far behind. "An arrow? A blinking red and yellow arrow?"

Confession Cam

"I made it a _bit _easier for them," Chris grinned. "See all you non-believers, I CAN be a nice guy!"  
____________

"All these arrows _have _to be leading somewhere," Duncan panted as he and Heather ran. They finally broke through the trees and saw...

"The Boat of Losers?" they said simultaneously. "What is that doing here?"

"Hello!" a random old man with wild white hair popped up behind them. "I'm Dennis! Are you Heather and Duncan?"

"How do you know our names?"

Confession Cam

"Stupid Dennis!" Chris yelled at the camera. "You're not supposed to know they're coming!"  
_____________

"Uh, lucky guess," Dennis grinned. "And you're wearing nametags!" Heather and Duncan looked down at their nametag-less selves and smiled very frightened and shaky smiles.

"Why are you two here?" Dennis suddenly remembered what Chris had instructed him to say. "This boat doesn't go anywhere except to the Dock of Shame and Chef and Chris' secret..." his eyes widened theatrically. "Oops, I wasn't supposed to tell you that..."

"Take us there!" Heather said forcefully.

"No!"

"Hey old man," Duncan pulled out his penknife and waved it hypnotically.

"Okay fine, just don't hurt me!"

"I'll try not to."

* * *

**Will Gwen and Geoff have romance? Will Duncan and Heather get to Chris' secret hideout? Will Owen and LeShawna consume more junk food? Will I post the next chapter? The last two questions answered in the next installment of...**

**LOVEGAME!**

**Oh, and please review!**

**:HL:**


	11. Chapter 11: The Big Guy and the Homegirl

**I won't bore you with introductions... Here's the next chapter! (And for those Harry Potter addicts like me, I have my new Harry Potter story out, 'If It Went Differently'. Check it out, yo!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI... The only thing I own from this story is Dennis, Chris' humble servant. Sad times.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: The Big Guy and the Homegirl**

"Maybe we should take it easy for the rest of the day," LeShawna told Owen. They had walked back to their hotel room after the fiasco in the arcade.

"Would going to the pool be classified as 'taking it easy'?" Owen asked.

"Sure... Why not."

Confession Cam

"Do we _ever _have to leave?" Owen looked hopefully at the camera.

____________

Owen ran towards the larger, indoor pool and did a huge cannonball. LeShawna was relaxing on a lounge chair, reading a magazine and sipping a smoothie. Suddenly the lights dimmed, romantic music played, and the pool's underwater lights flashed red, pink and purple.

"Um..." Owen surfaced and saw the scenery. "Romanticize much?"

"I didn't do it, if _that's _what you're thinking," LeShawna looked up. "Probably a little scheme of Chris' evil design."

"Very true," Owen hauled himself out of the pool and grabbed a blue towel. "Let's get out of this over-inflated Valentine's Day card and hit the buffet!"

"I hear that!"

XoXoXo

Back on the ship that Chris and Chef Hatchet took off in from TDIsland, Chris was having a mini temper tantrum.

"WHY isn't this plan working? They are SIXTEEN years old! They aren't SUPPOSED to see through my plans! NOBODY is!"

"Technically," Chef butted in. "It's not your plan. It's your mothers."

"SO?!" Chris screamed, and Chef stepped back unintentionally.

_Pretty boys are _not _supposed to be this scary when they're mad..._

Chris slowly sank into a chair, breathing heavily.

"Sorry, dude," he said, his voice slowly going back to its original drawl. "Just lost sight of the goal for a minute." He began massaging his temples.

"Uh-huh," Chef grinned shakily and slowly walking away.

_Chris is about as stable as my grandmother in a hurricane._

XoXoXo

Confession Cam

"I think I know what Chris is up to," LeShawna said to the camera. "And I'm not falling for it. Me and Owen? Together? I mean, he's a great guy and all, but no thank you."

XoXoXo

"LeShawna?" Owen said. "She's a really sweet girl once you get to know her, but you do NOT want to get on her bad side."

____________

XoXoXo

"What to do, what to do..." Chris was pacing back and forth on the deck of the luxury boat. "How to get the big guy and the homegirl to fall in luuurrrve..." He paused mid-pace, and a big grin lit up his face.

"I think it's time I made some e-mails..."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**:HL:**


	12. Chapter 12: Alone

**Sorry I haven't been posting in awhile, got kinda caught up in the Harry Potter fandom... :)**

**DISCLAIMER: See the other chapters!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Alone

Gwen broke herself out of Geoff's hold on her, eyes widened.

_I can't believe I just did that. Slow dancing with Geoff? And now it's gonna be on T.V... What have I done?_

She ran from the room, looking back only once to see Geoff sitting on the dance floor, head in hands.

_Oh, what have I done..._

XoXoXo

Confession Cam

"Trent, will you please forgive me?" Gwen asked fervently.  
_____________

Gwen sat by herself on a lounge chair on the ship's deck. A nearby radio was softly playing a White Tie Affair song, and the stars twinkled brightly against a black sky. All in all, it would've been a beautiful night except for the thoughts running through Gwen's head.

_How could I do that? Trent's gonna see that, what's he going to think? Probably the same thing I thought when I saw him with Heather. This is terrible! _

XoXoXo

Geoff sat on the dance floor, alone with his thoughts.

_Whatever happened to 'just friends'? I think I can honestly admit to myself that I don't want to be _just friends_ anymore... Gwen is a beautiful girl, and I think I've fallen for her. And I'm pretty sure she likes me too, or else why would we have danced together? I just wish I could talk to Bridgette about this..._

"Geoff?" came a sudden, questioning voice. The blond whipped his head around and came face-to-face with his girlfriend.

"Bridgette..."

She sat beside him and draped her arm over his shoulder.

"Geoff," she said again. "I'm not angry with you. I'm glad you found someone..."

"What about _us_?" Geoff interrupted, not believing what he was hearing.

"I guess _us _is no more," Bridgette said with the ghost of a sad smile on her face. "I'm never one to keep someone from chasing their dream... So go chase her, Geoff." She kissed him softly on the lips in farewell, and walked away, never looking back.

"Thank you, Bridgette," he said to the empty room.

XoXoXo

He smiled lovingly at the figure curled on the lounge chair. She was beautiful, even with tears streaking down her cheeks, smudging the black makeup she usually wore. He walked toward her, and silently sat beside her bare feet.

"Geoff, I just want to be alone..."

"I'll just leave then," he said jokingly. She shot upwards, wiping her face frantically in shock.

"Trent! How did you get here?"

"Chris. Apparently I only have fifteen minutes with you."

"I am _so _sorry for what happened with Geoff..." he held a finger to her lips.

"It's fine. You forgave me for the Heather incident, I'll totally forgive you for one slow dance with a party boy."

She grinned shakily in relief, and then leaned in to meet his lips with hers.

XoXoXo

Geoff ran towards the top deck at a full-on sprint. He couldn't wait to explain everything to Gwen, to hug her, to stroke her hair.

He had thought he loved Bridgette, but that felt like a schoolboy crush compared to what he felt for Gwen. He was just happy that his former girlfriend was so understanding.

He skidded onto the top deck and quickly hid behind a lifeboat when he saw Gwen talking to someone else.

_It's Trent, _he thought, his mind racing. _Gwen's probably breaking up with him, just like I did with Bridgette._

"...forgive you for one slow dance with a party boy." Geoff crouched there, waiting for Trent to leave so he could kiss the girl of his dreams, when he saw Gwen begin kissing Trent passionately. This wasn't a sweet goodbye kiss like Bridgette had given him, this was a full-on 'I love you and want to be with you forever' type of kiss. Geoff was dumbstruck.

_I just gave everything up for this girl!_

Geoff slumped to the deck of the boat, once again utterly and completely alone.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEIW!**

**:HL:  
**


End file.
